


Why?

by elizabethmathers19



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Make Up, Very brief mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethmathers19/pseuds/elizabethmathers19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Steph catches Klay cheating on him with Andre and leads to a lot of angst and Klay beggong for forgiveness from Steph.<br/>Bonus: Dell threatens Klay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Chapter 1: Only Fools Fall in Love

Klay was sprawled on the couch watching television when he smelled something truly heavenly coming from the kitchen.

“Whatcha cooking babe?” Klay asked encircling his arms around Steph’s waist.

“Just making some homemade fettuccine alfredo.” Steph said with a small smile.

Klay loved Steph’s cooking and never failed to show his appreciation whether it be with words or, more often than not, actions. It was the off season so the pair finally could spend time together without  
endless practices and attending far away games. 

“It smells amazing.” Klay mumbled against Steph’s neck while leaving kisses along his jaw and trailing down to his collarbone.

"Klay cut it out, you know what happened last time you started kissing on my neck like that and I was cooking.” Steph replied batting away the taller man’s hands. 

Klay’s eyes glazed over as he remembered the incident that ended with Steph on the kitchen table with his legs hooked over Klay’s shoulder and Klay thrusting earnestly in and out of Steph like it was his job. 

The encounter ended with a broken table and a pot of severely burned spaghetti.

“Oh yeah I remember,” Klay said fondly. “Was that supposed to dissuade me from repeating the same thing because if it was you failed.” Klay said pressing his entire body onto Steph’s back without an inch separating them.

“Nope not this time get outta here and let me finish. I promise it’ll be worth your while if you do.”

“It better.” Klay warned playfully as he finally let go of Steph and went to sit at their (new) kitchen table. “Hey babe, you wanna go to a club tonight?”  “Sure man, who else is coming?” Steph asked turning down the heat on the stove so the food could finish cooking and he could sit down with Klay. “Shaun, Draymond, and a couple more guys from the team.” 

“Alright sounds great.” Steph said walking back towards the stove.

A couple hours later the pair, freshly showered, were getting ready to go out. Klay was already dressed and was waiting for Steph to get ready so they could head out. His phone buzzed across the room and thinking it was Shaun checking to see where they were he opened it without really noticing who sent themessage.

{read at 10:30 P.M.}  
I miss you Klay. I still love you.

“Shit.” Klay cursed under his breath. 

“What’s wrong?” Steph asked after hearing Klay curse at his phone.  
Klay hurriedly stuffed his phone in his back pocket and turned towards Steph with a smile. 

“Nothing, gorgeous. You look amazing,” Klay said as he stepped forward to slip his hands around Steph’s  
waist. “You sure you want to leave? We could always stay in?” Klay suggested while peppering kisses  
down Steph’s neck.

Steph chuckled softly, “Nope it’s too late to bow out now. C’mon Klay let’s go, the taxi is already waiting  
for us downstairs."Steph replied while taking Klay’s hand and leading him out of their bedroom and  
down the stairs to where the taxi is waiting. 

The club Shaun had picked was fairly low key than other clubs due to their celebrity statuses as NBA  
Champions. The cab pulled up to the club around 15 minutes later and the pair quickly went inside to  
locate their friends. Draymond spotted them first and called out to them.

“Hey, the Splash Brothers are here! Now we can finally get things started.” Draymond exclaimed. 

Shaun just rolled his eyes while handing Steph and Klay a drink. “He’s been like that since we got here,  
he’s an annoying drunk.” He replied good naturedly ribbing his teammate.

“Time for Shots!” Draymond announced, quite loudly, to the waitress walking by.  
As the drinks started flowing the conversations got louder and some of the team were getting more  
handsy the more they drank and headed to the dance floor.

Klay had his arm around Steph’s shoulders, “You wanna dance babe?” He said just loud enough for  
Steph to hear him above the music.  
Steph smiled brightly, eyes slightly glassy from the alcohol, and nodded. When the two made their way  
to the dance floor Klay’s hands slid automatically down to Steph’s waist. Although the music was fast-  
paced, Steph and Klay had their own rhythm going. When the music changed to something more  
sensual, Steph turned around with his back facing Klay and began to slowly twist and grind his hips  
against Klay. 

To say the least, Klay was extremely happy with this turn of events.  
Klay grabbed on to Steph’s hips more firmly and said, “If you keep that up we’re gonna be heading home  
early right now.” He said in almost a growl revealing how turned on he was. 

Steph just laughed and replied, “Get us some more drinks ok? I’m thirsty from dancing.” 

“Little tease,” Klay mumbled under his breath as he reluctantly unwound his arms from around Steph’s  
waist and made his way to the bar. He got the attention of the bartender and then waited a moment for  
his drinks to be prepared. 

“Klay Thompson. I can’t believe it.” A voice said from behind him. Klay knew that voice, dreaded that  
voice.

Klay turned around to meet the eyes of his ex-boyfriend and, unfortunately, his teammate Andre Iguodala, who had been absent this season due to a back injury.

“Andre,” Klay replied in greeting.

“It’s been awhile. How you been?” Andre inquired curiously.

“Nothing much man, training mostly.” Klay replied trying to keep this conversation as short as possible  
and get back to Steph.

Andre nodded. “So you want to tell me why you haven’t been responding to my texts?” 

This was the very question Klay was aiming to avoid. “Man listen, you can’t be sending me stuff like that  
anymore we not together and that shit can’t fly man. I’m in a strong relationship with someone I truly  
love and care about and I’m doing everything in my power not to fuck this up."

As Klay was making his speech, Andre was steadily moving closer until he was directly in front of him.  
(Way too close, in Klay’s opinion.)

“Yeah I know, Curry right? You have to know that what we had is  
stronger than anything you have with Stephen Curry.” He said while reaching out to caress Klay’s jaw.

Andre kept getting closer until their bodies were completely lined up with each other. Andre’s eyes kept  
darting from Klay’s eyes to his lips until he just went for it and attacked Klay’s lips hungrily.

Klay, surprisingly, did not jerk away at first. Blame it on a lapse in judgement, the alcohol, or the  
familiarity of it, he’s not sure, but what he is sure about is the voice he hears by the bar.

“Hey Klay what’s keeping---“Steph cut off when he saw the scene in front of him. His face was shocked but his eyes…. his eyes showed the devastation. Klay would never forget the way Steph looked at him in this moment. Ever.

Klay quickly wrenched his mouth away from Andre and got out of his embrace to rush over to where  
Steph still stood frozen.

“Babe, please let me explain. That was not----.” But he was not given a chance to finish because as soon  
as Steph came back to himself, he quickly turned around and practically ran out of the club and away  
from Klay.

Klay wasted no time in following his boyfriend out of the club. He spotted Steph a couple feet from the  
entrance of the club with his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. Klay cautiously approached  
Steph and the other man looked up at the sound of his footsteps.

“Babe, let me---“.

“No.” Steph uttered lowly. 

That one word stopped every word that was about to tumble out of Klay’s mouth.

“Baby let me just---“

“No,” he said again effectively shutting Klay up once again.

“You don’t get to call me that anymore. You don’t get to call me babe or baby or apologize and try to explain away what I just saw!” Steph yelled  
while fighting back tears.

“If you’d just list---, “Klay started once again.

“Have you been with him the whole time in our relationship? Behind my back? You know what, I don’t even care to hear your answer. You have always been the one that has been there for me through  
everything. When I’ve wanted to give up or quit you were right there pushing me because you knew that I was stronger than that. You made me strong Klay. You made me feel as though I could trust you  
with anything and so I entrusted you with my heart. You’re the last person I would’ve expected to pull  
this on me.” Steph replied, tears streaming down his face.

“You have destroyed me. No, let me rephrase. You have destroyed US. But I do have to give you credit Klay, you really had me fooled man.” Steph replied bitterly.

Klay wanted so badly with every fiber in his being to go over to him and hold Steph in his arms and kiss his neck with whispered promises in his ear, but he knows his touch, words, hell even his presence is  
unwanted right now.

“Stephen I just, I know that what I did was unthinkable, but, please can you even just look at me?” Klay pleaded.

“Nothing you say really matters anymore Klay.” Steph says still looking down. A cab pulled up just as he finished talking.

“And now here’s my ride. Goodbye Klay Thompson.” Steph says as he climbs into the taxi without sparing Klay another glance.

Klay stared at the cab as it quickly disappeared and stayed rooted to that spot for who knows how long  
until his friends came out and got him into a cab and home. 

As he walked into his apartment and into their bedroom, he noticed some of Steph’s stuff gone such as his clothes and a few pairs of shoes. He saw a note lying on the bed in Steph’s messy scrawl.

"My dad will come for the rest."

Klay crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room in anger as tears silently streamed down his  
face. 

He then laid down on Steph’s side of the bed and continued to weep silently until he fell asleep.

The next day proved to be worse for Klay than last night because when he awoke with no one beside him he had to face the fact that everything that happened last night was real and when Klay realized that face he fell apart all over again. 

Klay’s phone was blowing up with texts and calls from his worried  
friends/teammates as well as Andre trying to contact him. Klay scrolled through the messages, but  
didn’t reply because the one person he wanted to speak to currently hated his very existence. 

Klay threw his phone at the wall in anger and watched in satisfaction as it smashed into pieces. 

Each day passed in a fog for Klay. He did the same routine each and every day. He would wake up at 7:00 A.M. each morning and go for a run, come home and eat breakfast that held no taste or interest to  
him ever since Steph left. He only ate enough to get by and then lay on Steph’s side of the bed until he  
finally lost consciousness. His friends would come to his door every now and again to check on him, but  
he never let them in and they eventually would leave. 

This cycle happened for two months until he got a knock on the door from a different person.

“Hey Klay, it’s me Dell.” The voice said from behind the door.  
Klay scrambled to get up and answer the door for Steph’s dad.

“I came to get the rest of my son’s stuff.” Dell stated gruffly as he pushed himself into the apartment.

“Yeah, no problem, let me just get a box and pack it up for you.” Klay said trying not to cry in front of the man, he used to see as his second father, but clearly has now turned his back on him.

The other man sat down on the couch in the living room as Klay retreated back to their, his, bedroom to  
retrieve Steph’s things. 

As he added the articles of clothing, watches, shoes and other materials he came  
across a photo of him and Steph after their first NBA Finals win.  
They’re both holding a side of the  
trophy and looking at each other instead of the camera, which to an outsider may look awkward, but to  
them that was the moment that they felt like an unstoppable force. Happy. Together.

A single tear fell down Klay’s face and he quickly wiped it away before Dell could figure out he was crying. 

Unbeknownst to Klay, Dell had wandered by the bedroom and could hear sniffles coming from inside the room.  
Dell walked into the doorway to see Klay holding a picture of his son and Klay while wiping away tears.  
This boy is like another son to him and his son’s breakup with Klay have left both of these men, in lack of  
better terms, FUCKED UP.

“Come here son,” Dell replied with literal open arms. Klay walked over and collapsed in Dell’s arms, his  
body wracked with sobs. Dell’s heart ached for the boy, but he also knows the circumstances of the  
breakup.Dell Curry led Klay over to the couch and waited until Klay calmed down enough to talk to him.

“Now tell me Klay what exactly happened between you and my son to cause this break up.” Dell states.

“Didn’t Steph tell you the details already?” Klay asked while wiping his tears away with the edge of his  
shirt. 

“Yes, but I want to hear your sides of things son because I need to know what exactly caused my son to  
show up at our house at 2 A.M with a duffle bag and bursting with tears at the slightest mention of your  
name Klay. 

I need to know how to help him because since that night he barely speaks to anyone or even  
go out for that matter and I can’t imagine you’ve been any better off and that just isn’t healthy for anyone involved.” Dell replied solemnly.

Klay was shocked to hear how Steph’s been acting is a mirror image to the hell he’s been putting himself through for the last two months.

“I’ll start at the beginning then. Andre Iguodala used to be the love of my life. He and I were together  
about a year before things got difficult between us. His anger and possessiveness was a huge factor in  
our break up and things got to a point where I didn’t feel safe with him anymore and so I broke things  
off which is a bit hard to do when you’re on the same basketball team. When he missed most of the  
season last season and this season I thought It was a sign that I needed to move in and that’s when your son and I grew closer last year. I thought that I had gotten over Andre but it seems that he held some form of power over me that night in the club because when he came at me I knew what he was going do, but I froze and I didn’t break way which looking back now was the stupidest mistake I could have ever made. Before that Andre had been trying to contact me, sending texts every now and again but I always ignored them because I wanted nothing to do with him. I never meant to hide anything from Steph, I just didn’t find it important which was another mistake. I’ve never been with another man, looked at another man, or touched any other man in a romantic way while being with Steph. I don’t want anyone else but him Dell.” Klay said concluding his story.

 

Dell had been silent throughout Klay’s story, deciding to make comments at the end.

“You shattered my son’s heart Klay Thompson.” Dell started.

Klay’s head slumped down.

“But although you made some very bad judgement calls, I see your intentions and most importantly  
your heart was in the right place. Your past relationship obviously left some scars that even you thought  
were healed but before you try to make any sort of amends with my son, you need to think about what you would change if given another chance with Steph in a relationship” Dell replied sternly without breaking eye contact with Klay.

Klay nodded solemnly and got up to hug the older man. “Thank you for listening, and not passing  
judgement on me so quickly without hearing the whole story.”

“Don’t get me wrong son, when I showed up today I was pissed off at you for causing my son to act like  
a certified zombie, but now I see things differently Klay and I want to thank you for sharing that with me.  
Dell replied while returning the hug.

“You are everything to my son, so please don’t screw it up this time because I know you won’t be given  
a second chance, by Steph or by me. If you screw this up a second time Klay don’t bother to contact or  
see my son again because if you hurt him again I really don’t know what I would do to you Klay, but it  
would not be a good outcome for you. Understand?”

“Believe me, I won’t and I understand completely sir.” Klay promised before walking him out.

Before Dell Curry left the apartment Klay stopped him, an idea suddenly striking him.

“Hey Pops, I think I have an idea to get Steph back if you’ll play along.” Dell stopped to listen to Klay’s  
plan with piqued interest.

Klay barely got any sleep last night. His mind would not stop running as he continued to go over the details of how to convince Steph to not only forgive him, but give him a second chance to earn his love and trust back.  
He knows that it won’t be easy, but he’s willing to put in the work for Stephen Curry.

Klay got up at 7:00 A.M. on the dot that morning and started his daily routine that he’s been following  
for the last two months with a slight change. After his morning jog, he stopped by a cellular store to  
purchase a new phone (he never replaced his old one). He returned home to shower and get dressed  
before he made his way to the Curry’s home.

Klay had called Dell earlier so he could be expecting him because if Steph answered there was a huge chance he would shut the door in Klay’s face without Klay uttering a single word.

Klay knocked on the door and Dell answered motioning him to come in. Klay slowly made his way into  
the house to find Steph in the kitchen with his back to him, making something heavenly. 

“Whatcha cooking babe?”  
Klay could see the muscles in Steph’s back instantly tense up at the sound of his voice. 

Steph slowly turned around to see the face that he hasn’t seen in the past two months.

A myriad of emotions passed  
over his face. Shock, anger, disappointment, and sadness seemed to all show on his face at Klay’s arrival  
and finally settled on thinly veiled anger. 

Steph crossed his arms in front of himself as if protecting  
himself against the conversation they were inevitably going to have.

“My name is Stephen Klay, remember our last conversation? You don’t get to call me that anymore. 

Now what do you want?” Steph asked gruffly.

“Right, I’m sorry. Stephen. I want to talk to you about what happened that night at the club.”

Steph immediately got defensive. “I’ve said all I want to say on that subject Klay.”

“Exactly. YOU have said everything you want to say. I’m not here to defend myself because I know that  
what I did cut you deeply. I just want the chance to explain my side of the story and after I’m finished I will leave out of your house and out of your life for good. I promise that.” Klay pledged.

Steph motioned for him to go on.

“I know that you know I was in a serious relationship before we started ours, but I never elaborated on  
who it was with and why it ended,” Klay had to take a deep breath before continuing. 

“Before we started dating, I was in a relationship with Andre Iguodala. We were together a little over a  
year before I finally got the strength to break things off with him. He was possessive and angry all the time and there became a point where I didn’t feel safe with him anymore. I thought that I would have to transfer teams since we are currently on the same one, but when he’d been out most of the season due to an injury and we became closer, I thought I had finally found what I needed to move on and start over. You Ba--, I mean Steph. You were my light and saving grace when I felt I was drowning. You say I was the one who kept you strong, but I disagree. Steph, you’re the one who kept me afloat during my struggles and I looked to you for your strength and motivation. Andre means nothing to me anymore, that chapter of my life is firmly closed. Andre had been contacting me recently, but I didn’t mention it because I didn’t see a reason too, which, looking back I see was incredibly stupid of me to do. You are my boyfriend, partner, and lover and you deserved to know. That night at the club was the first time I had seen Andre in a long time and the power he used to hold over me came flooding back because  
when he advanced on me I knew what was going to happen, but I just froze and didn’t know how to move until you came over there. I’m not making excuses for myself and I know that my judgment calls were some extremely bad ones. The one thing I can say is that I swear to you Steph I’ve never looked, touched, or talked to any other man in a romantic way since we’ve been together. You are the only one I want.”

Steph had remained silent up until this point. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Andre and what he put you through? If I’d known I would’ve—“ Steph broke off suddenly, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

“For exactly that reason right there. I didn’t want to see you look at me like that. I didn’t want you to see  
me as weak.” Klay said bitterly.

Steph took a small step towards Klay as if wanting to go comfort the man, but thought otherwise and  
stayed where he was.

“Klay I’ve never seen you as weak. You’ve always been my rock when I’ve needed someone and to think you were struggling on your own not to fall victim to the same darkness in your life and not telling me makes me feel awful.” Steph replied.

“That night at the club was the night I felt my whole world crash. I saw you wrapped up with Andre and I started questioning every aspect of our relationship of signs that I may have looked over that you were unhappy in our relationship.”

That made Klay move closer to Steph. 

“Never. I was never unhappy with you Steph. You are my world.”  
Klay interrupted.

“Just, let me finish Klay. I was doubting myself and our relationship. You are the first and only person I’ve ever opened up to and entrusted my heart to and when I saw that I felt betrayed.” Steph said  
fighting back tears.

“But after these past couple of months I had time to think things through and I realized that although Ifelt I couldn’t trust you anymore and I was filled with so much anger. I couldn’t deny that your love for me was genuine. The love you showed me couldn’t have been faked or imitated.” Steph finished with a  
sigh.

Klay closed the remaining space between them to gently take one of Steph’s hands.

“Steph, I know that I am completely undeserving of it, but I’m begging you, please give me another chance. I know that we have a long road to go, but I don’t want to lose you and I will work every day even if it takes years to earn back your trust. I promise.” Klay swore.

Steph looked into Klay’s eyes and saw nothing but love and sincerity in them. 

“On one condition.” Steph replied.

“Anything, and it’s yours babe.”

“We are buying you a new phone today and changing your number so that this incident doesn’t happen again, and when Andre comes back on the court I’m gonna have a little talk with him about respect, and touching what does not belong to him.” Steph said earnestly.

“Already ahead of you on the phone thing.” Klay said while pulling the new device out of his pocket. 

“Sorta smashed my old one.”  
Steph laughed for the first time it felt like in years as he wrapped his arms around Klay’s neck and Klay’s arms encircled his waist tightly.

“So I’m yours now huh?” Klay asked into his ear.

“All mine. Klay Thompson.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have been literally writing this fic all day and I was determined to post this before Game 7 of the  
> Warriors vs. Cleveland Cavaliers tonight because I know I’m gonna be too much of a nervous wreck all  
> day to even think about writing anything. I want to give a shout out to milkbaby22 for giving me this  
> prompt and I hope if you read this, you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone out there who is reading my works.  
> I want to continue to grow as a writer, like I said I’m a much better reader than writer, but I’m hoping to  
> change that.
> 
> A/N: Also I want to clear up one thing that may have been confusing to readers when I wrote it and  
> that’s the bar scene where the characters are ordering their drinks but I don’t name them and I don’t  
> name the club. I only turned 18 a month ago so I really don’t know the names of drinks or clubs so  
> apologize for any confusion if there is any. And now im going to finally go to bed and rake me a nice long break from writing for awhile✌


End file.
